


above everything

by darlingnana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingnana/pseuds/darlingnana
Summary: they actually looked like enemies at first because of how they act around with each other, but what is this kind of feeling that the other gets whenever he is around? why does na jaemin feels like the world is spinning and there is only one person he kept thinking about?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nct 127 just came back after a long tour at the united states, they should have been exhausted after long days of work and with haechan coming home to the dreamies dorm surely surprised him.

jaemin have always been seen practicing everyday in their practice room. working hard to be more better and probably he just didnt knew what to do at home. he took every minute practicing, eating, sleeping and that just completely finish his day. he had been bored and got nowhere to go since he's also lazy to go around town for a bit. 

as for donghyuck, he was extremely tired and all he wanted to do is sleep and rest. they will be having a two week break then they'll have to promote their newly out song Superhuman (stream superhuman) and they have to fly back to US again for interviews and such. 

"jeno," the cat lover looked at jaemin with curiousity, "what is it jaem?" jaemin had thought of this for a long time. "why dont we go to a beach for hyuck's birthday?" he had thought of it out of boredom the past few days, he thought about it since hyuck's birthday is coming up and he is also sure that even his other members are tired going around, he thought he could help them lessen the exhaustion inside them. though hyuck maybe a bit of annoying to him, well he himself is annoying too, he still cared for the latter. it was not just the hoodie he brought for him, lots of things too. especially the foods hyuck loves the most. 

he and jeno prepared for everything and booked a private beach just for them to have a relaxing 3 nights and 4 days trip to jeju, and to top it all, it's also donghyuck's hometown. for double fun, he asked chenle to contact hyuck's family so they can celebrate with them. from the US AIRPORT to JEJU AIRPORT the members had no idea of what is going on. without a doubt they were taken to the private beach resort the dreamies had prepared for them. with the wayv hyungs in there too and hyucks family, the surprise went smoothly and successfully.


	2. Chapter 2

and that's how the surprised was made. making the hyungs feel absolutely happy and hyuck too. everyone took out their drinks and had conversations together, more like catching up with everything they had missed. 

we got: ten, taeyong, doyoung and yuta talking about how much they had brought as a souveneir for them. hyuck with renjun, chenle and jisung together drinking and talking about the food they are eating. johnny, taeil and kun getting drinks from the bar. jungwoo, lucas, hendery and yangyang having a dancing battle while xiaojun, winwin and jaehyun watches them while cheering them up one by one. and then mark, jaemin and jeno were talking about the songs they have pre-produced and telling mark how proud they are about their work. hyucks family were eating together too while talking with hyuck who just came to them just now. 

while hyuck is talking with this family, a tall with nice figure bumped onto him, making his soju spill on his shirt. it was jaemin, of course, jaemin just smirked and walked past him not saying anything. donghyuck scoffs and pulled jaemins collar, the other went along with it like it's nothing. "bitch what do you want?" hyuck asked, "nothing really, I think I just walked past someone but don't mind, don't mind" he answered "dumbass you just really spilled my t-shirt with soju, you fucker" at jaemins perspective, he would say he is pretty amused at how hyuck just get easily annoyed at his acts and the others may not know but jaemin knew that all these things say to him are just his way to express how he loves him. 

somehow this kinds of scenes are already a nature for the other members since they knew these two loves kicking each other asses, so they always let it slide. "let go of me mr. lee" and with a snap hyuck let him go. "make sure you pay for this little shit" he said before going back to talk to his family, "roger captain" he smiled while looking at the petite figure at his front whom is now facing his back. then he approached jeno, the one who helped him planned all of this.

"okay guys!" he called everyones attention, "well as the co-organizer of this really special event. I would like the dream members, the weishenv hyungs, mr and mrs lee for helping us make this plan work. and just looking by their faces looked like they were well surprised. so goodjob guys!" he exclaimed and clapped, he then looked at everyone, "so who planned all of this?" taeyong asked, jaemin raises his hand "well I knew you guys were probably tired so, me and the others prepared this for you and for hyuck as well. since his birthday is later we decided to give him a little celebration to. SOOOOO have fun guys! later on we'll be having a bon fire at the seaside :)"

while everyone is having fun, hyuck took the time to pull jaemin out of the event and took him somewhere peaceful and quiet. with a puzzled face, jaemin just went along. "so is it really your idea?' he asked jaemin, the other smiled "yeah it is, are you happy?" said while smiling. hyuck knew that jaemin wouldn't do anything unless it's really special to him. he knew right now that maybe it would be time for him to confess his feelings and such. 

he was about to speak when jaemin took out his hand, HYUCK'S POINT OF VIEW: what is he doing? man, this heats me up ugh. ohmygod is he gonna propose? dude what the hell is happening. 

"hyuck, here is my gift" he told me and gave me something, the took my hands and now, he placed a gold ring in my ring finger. "it's a promise ring hyuck, see? I have mine too." he smiled and showed me his' too, he had one, but why? does he like me too? what does this mean?

"you know hyuck, i've been wanting to tell you this. that I have feelings for you, that I like you so much, that every damn time I have always wanted to hold your hand. to kiss you, to give every love you deserve, to let you know how important you are, I want you to know that I have been longing for your love too. That I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life," I was speechless, shocked and I cant even move or speak a single word at all, I dont know what to say. he looked at me while rubbing his nape, "i-it's okay if you dont say anything, j-just forget everything I s-said" still no response from me, yes im stupid I know. man, this literally heats me up ugh bet my face looks like a tomato right now. okay hyuck, man up bitch. JAEMIN'S POV: jaemin be patient, relax relax he will answer soon, just relax and chill. wait what if he doesnt like me? what if he hates me? what if its true that he hates me and doesnt like me? my mind is a mess right now OH MY GOD, jeno renjuuun help me huhu. "I...." eye? eye what? i looked at the love of my life, my everything "I like and love you too nana" wait. what? did I just heard it right? am i dreaming? I looked at my man, damn he is so pretty. "so that means you love me? as in love love me? the love like the way i love you?" i asked, of course i have to make sure that it's real and i am not only dreaming, "yes baby, its true." he smiled, his smile, it melts my heart so much. and then he hugged me, so tight. "hyuck baby," he hums, "I love you."


	3. final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this last chapter is still jaemin's pov

you know what is good in the morning when you wake up? the scent of the love of your life that smells like vanilla. you know what is good when you are relaxed at home? it's the feeling of someone wrapped at you like a koala, the warmth you are feeling melts you. and do you know what is good for na jaemin? lee donghyuck. 

 

you know, everytime i look at him, memories flashes back in an instant. the memories we shared together through childhood up until now. who knew that two members of nct will be lovers? in fact, rivals. enemies. that annoying guys. 

 

who knew that being with him is the best feeling i have ever felt? no one. Only lee donghyuck himself knows how powerful he have to me. 

 

"what are the things you like about me babe?" he asked, why ask my love? "everything." his cute confused face makes me want to smooch him. 

 

"you know, having you is enough though. i believe there is no such reason in liking someone, because whenever you are with that person or even if you are not together. you really cant explain how much you love or like that person, you just feel that overflowing excitement and love. it makes your whole body and heart full, and you just cant control your smile." 

 

he is still confused??? how cute.

 

"that didn't even answered my question! i want an answer!" he pouted, can I smack him?

 

"okay relax babe. what i like about you is you. as i said, everything. your flaws, your imperfections, your everything. i just love and and i accept it. it's because i love you." I smiled, it really is true.

 

he is the reason why i'm happy, why i'm inspired and motivated.

"you suck but i love you too." 

 

 

 

 

that bitch, the best thing that had ever happened to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended it pretty quickly because im insecure lol jk i'll be writing some more once my brain started working properly thanks love yall <3

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic lmao nways, always remember you're an important valid person sOOOOO smile and no hate spread love <3


End file.
